Someday
by kandiland
Summary: behind the scenes of Matt and Lita's situation over the past month or so...


So...I am liking the Matt and Lita back together thing, and what started out as a one shot is ending up into a full out story because I have thought of more stuff...and the story line has been going on for quite a while now so yeah....   
  
Lita sat against the ring post looking around wildly. She couldn't stop shaking. She vaguely noticed the refs helping Matt up and helping him out of the ring and up the ramp.  
  
"Amy." She jumped and looked up to see Earl Hebner "Are you ok?" Lita managed to stand up slide herself out of the ring and walk unattended up the ramp. She gets behind the curtain to see Shawn Michaels, Chris Beniot, and the two ass holes that made up one half of Evolution.  
  
"Amy? Are you ok honey? I'm so sorry we didn't get here in time to help." Shawn asks. Amy shakes her head. Shawn tries to put a hand on her shoulder but she recoils away and continues down the hall she was the tough one. The tomboy, the extreme one. She couldn't let them see her like this. More scared than she had been in her entire life. When she thought about could have happened...oh god that could have been the end of her career right there. At 29 years old. And after all the rehab she went through on her neck. She finally got to the women's locker-room and opened the door and thanked god that on one was in there. She stepped inside locked the door and turned around and leaned against it and slid down to the floor and rested her head and arms on her knees. All her strength left her and her tears began to fall. Why was it that whenever a guy was feeling particularly evil he would go after her. First there was triple nose, sorry H, and Steve Austin, although Austin had apologized about a million times since he beat her with that chair. There were always the Dudly's, E&C and those weren't even her fights, they were Jeff and Matt's. Ah yes she thought, let's not forget about Matt. The rat bastard and committed the ultimate betrayal which reserved him a spot in the ninth circle of hell for all she care. Or at least that was what she tried to tell her self for the past five months. He had gone to the trouble of switching shows just to break her heart on national TV. God she had never seen such hatred in his eyes. And he had the nerve to blame the entire thing on her. She still couldn't believe that he had actually laid a hand on her. It wasn't enough for him that he had emotionally scared her for life he felt the need to cement that pain with a cage door among other things. Which is why the same thing had been running through her head since all this happened, why in the blue hell did he save her? She couldn't understand it. She slowly picked herself up off the floor and walked over to a near by bench and laid down on it. Amy closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. There was a knock at the door. Maybe if I ignore them they will go away she thought. Then there was another knock and an all too familiar voice spoke to her from the other side of the door. "Amy? Amy are you in there? Are you ok? Listen I think we need to talk. Please if you're in there open the door." She sat there thinking for a moment before she did anything. She swore and got up and walked to the door and flipped the lock and returned to her spot on the bench.  
  
"It's unlocked." She said  
  
Matt slowly opened the door and with his head down steped inside. "I, I just wanted to see if you were ok."  
  
"Yeah I am thanks to you." She said. "Why Matt? Why did you have to do that? God why didn't you just let Kane destroy me."  
  
"What?" Matt asked "I don't understand."  
  
"I was finally beginning to be able to move on and live with out you and now you bring yourself right back into my life." She said  
  
"Do you think I wanted this? I thought I had made a clean break." Matt sighed "I thought I was over you too. I don't know what happened, I saw you out there and I had all these flashes of how things used to be and all the times we've spent together I just couldn't let him hurt you, I just couldn't."  
  
"You dumped me remember." Amy says  
  
"Yeah I know. I was just so scared. Things were going so well and I panicked. For the first time in our relationship you did something that would cement us being apart. I didn't know how to take that. Then I saw you being all buddy buddy with Christian and I, I got worried you would forget about me. That you would end up leaving me. After my mom died..."  
  
"Matt stop right there. I know where this is going." She says "I know relationships are hard for you and I realize that your mom dying when you were so young caused you all sorts of problems but you can't use that as an excuse for everything."  
  
"I know, I know. It's just Amy I still have feelings for you. I think I still love you I think I always have." Matt says "I had one freak out moment don't I get one freak out moment."  
  
"Matt I can't deal with this please stop. I can't take this. First you...then Christian...then the stuff with Chris and Trish, it's too much." Amy says and puts her hands over her eyes to block her tears and takes in a shuttered breath. "I need some time."  
  
"Ok, if time is what you need I'll give you that. I'll still be here. I'd wait forever if that's what you told me to do." Matt says  
  
"I want to believe you mean that." She says "I just, I just can't right now. I'm sorry."  
  
"I understand." Matt said quietly "I'll see you soon though ok. I really do want to make things right" Amy nodded and watched Matt back his way out of the door and it shut behind him. She sighed and laid down on the bench again. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she could ever forgive him. And if she could, did she really want to. Damn him. She thought she knew how she felt about him, then he throws this curve ball at her. And she was just supposed to...supposed to what? He wasn't really asking for anything was he? She growled in frustration. The problem what he was right about one thing, that whole situation did bring back a lot memories and old feelings. All things that she had spent the past 5 months trying to forget. She didn't know what was more painful, having those feelings then having them crushed or now not knowing if she could ever trust those sorts of feelings again. It was all too much.  
  
"I just don't want to hurt any more." She sighed. Well she supposed sitting in the dressing room wasn't doing her any good. And she didn't know what Glen was doing but she didn't want to stick around to give him another chance to come after her. So she quickly grabbed her stuff and headed out the locker room door and down the hall toward the exit. She rounded the corner by the door and she realized that she was going to walk right passed Matt's locker room. She stopped in front of it and ran her fingers over the letters on the temporary name tag that was placed on the door. Then she jumped a little as music began to play from inside. She recognized the song almost immediately.  
  
How the hell'd we wind up like this? And why weren't we able To see the signs that we missed and try to turn the tables I wish you'd unclench your fists And unpack your suitcase Lately there's been to much of this But don't think it's too late  
  
She blinked fighting back tears. This song was the reason she had broken her Nickelback CD a few months earlier. It fit with her life way too well at this point to even remotely be able to listen to it. It was weird that it had only started playing a few seconds after she had been standing in front of the door. It was like Matt knew she was there and was playing it especially for her. Maybe Matt was right, maybe it wasn't too late for them after all.  
  
Nothings wrong just as long as you know that some day I will Someday some how gonna make it alright but not right now I know you're wondering when You're the only one who knows that Someday some how gonna make it alright but not right now I know you're wondering when  
  
But what's happened has already happened. How could she ever let him back into her life after that? Was there really anything he could do that would make everything alright between them again?  
  
Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway We could end up saying things we've always needed to say So we could end up staying  
  
It's true that she had wanted to hear those words from Matt for a long time, that he still loved her and wanted her back if only so she could throw them back in his face. But now that it happened, she didn't have it in her to do it.  
  
Now the story's played out like this Just like a paper back novel Let's rewrite an ending that fits Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Amy took off out of the building and ran to get in her rental car. She tried unsuccessfully to get the keys in the ignition. But she couldn't gain control of her shaking hands and ended up dropping the keys. "Damn it!" She swore and started to cry again. "God tonight has been so fucked up. What the hell am I supposed to do?"  
  
Once I get caught up to where the story line currently is I may continue to update every week after raw, or I have an idea for the story and if the story line doesn't go along with it then I may go off on my own. I wasn't originally going to make it a song fic, but this song seemed to fit there situation pretty well. 


End file.
